


5 Times the Pack didn't have a clue and the one time they did

by ScarletWolf213



Series: Our wonderland [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Multi, Relationship Reveal, Uncle/Nephew Incest, plus one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWolf213/pseuds/ScarletWolf213
Summary: Stiles runs with wolves you know? He thought at least a few of them were smart enough to get it.





	5 Times the Pack didn't have a clue and the one time they did

**Author's Note:**

> can be read as a stand-alone but it is connected to the "our wonderland" world   
> Stiles is underaged in this but the fun sexy time's stuff isn't that big of a deal between them. I still don't know the first thing about that kind of sex and if it sucks i"m sorry I tried just tell me if there are changes I can make to make it sound better.  
> Thanks, everyone!  
> -Scarlet ^.^

*Scott  
Scott hadn’t been over at Stiles’s house in forever, nothing has changed, it was safe and comfortable. He had come over to play video games and have Stiles help him with his English work. He had sat down on the bed going to pull his books out as he looked around. Something was off to Scott, something big... He couldn’t put his finger on it but it was enough to make him feel uncomfortable and on edge. He sighed and looked up smiling when he saw stiles trip as he walked in babbling about the new game that he got. He was nodding along just watching as Stiles sat down and his hands flailed a little as he went on about the new characters and character packs.

It hit Scott then as Stiles failed when he talked, his scent had changed, just slightly. But more then that, his scent was old and lingering in his room like he hadn’t been in it for a long time. He doesn’t say anything even though he’s sure Stiles can tell something is up with him, but his bro just lets it go.  
It’s a good night, just like the ones they used to have. With endless junk food laughs and them just being normal teens. They were going down the steps to grab pizza when something even stranger happened.

Not only was Stiles’ scent old in his room but the scent that was the strongest leading to the Sheriff’s room was Stiles’. He could also smell something else but he wasn’t for sure what it was.   
He walked into the kitchen where he can hear the two talking and arguing about how much pizza the Sheriff as aloud to have. It was a familiar argument but it was still very humorous, the only thing that was different was...them. They seemed closer, the Sheriff and Stiles would casually touch. Their shoulders brushing against each other, their hands seeming to linger like all they wanted to do was hold on to each other. Even when the Sheriff pressed a soft lingering kiss to his forehead Scott still didn’t even think a second about it. Which maybe he should have thought about it really. 

*Lydia  
Lydia Martin was not stupid. The strawberry blond was smart, tenacious, people savvy, and she had great fashion sense. That’s why as soon as Stiles called and asked her to help him with his clothes she jumped at the chance. She took him, Danny, Jackson, and Ali all to the mall so that they could look for the amazing outfit that Stiles apparently needed for some date. Now he may be gorgeous no one can doubt that but Lydia didn’t know about this “older man” that stiles had apparently gotten hooked up with. But he asked and she really did love the crazy, hyperactive boy so of course, she said yes.   
It took 5 hours and everyone had multiple bags but Lydia had done it. She and Danny, of course, had found an amazing outfit for him. One Lydia and everyone we're proud of. 

It was a week later when she was out shopping around in the next county over waiting to pick up food that she saw him. Stiles. Dressed in the black fitted slacks and nice forest green button down dress shirt. It all fit him in all the right places along with the pants. She could see him sitting with someone laughing and talking with his hands like he was known to do. He looked genuinely happy, a look you didn’t see on his face too often but was becoming more and more common as of lately. She watched them, him and whoever he was with trying to figure out if it was this mystery older guy. When she saw the man move to get more comfortable and his face came into profile, it was the Sheriff…. Lydia sighed and shook her head wondering if he had just lied to her about the date so everyone could stop poking fun at him being single. She got her food and left thoughts of Stiles and this maybe-probably fake boyfriend running around in her head. 

*Parish   
It was just a normal day nothing special, though it has been quiet. Which is something amazing that they all needed more of. It was a time when all they had to do was just catch up on paperwork and maybe answer a few calls of cats in trees or of a few missing pets maybe. He sighs and moves away from his desk smiling a little finally finished with his paperwork and ready to go home. He picks up his stack and whistling softly smiling at a few of the people he passes. 

When he stops at the sheriff's door and knocks he pauses hearing some strange noises then what he thinks is the Sheriff giving consent for him to enter. He opened the door calling out an unsure “sir” as he peeked around the door only to see the Sheriff’s desk disheveled along with Stiles looking flushed, hair messed up (more than normal) and rubbing his arms. The sheriff had his back to the door but his shirt seemed to be not up to the normal standard of tidiness and his hair was messy which is something that never happens. 

He gets a sick feeling in his stomach his heart dropping as he watched them. When the Sheriff turned around and his face was just as flushed as Stiles’ but he looked frustrated and that just worried Jordan more. He doesn’t say it but he is fond of the teen, he see’s him as some kind of younger brother. 

He starts when the Sheriff calls his name in a clipped tone making him look up into his eyes. He moves closer and hands him the stack of paperwork saying that he finished it and was just letting him know he was on his way out for the night. The Sheriff just grunted and took the papers nodding at Jordan. 

Jordan goes to leave before ruffling Stiles’ hair smirking when he gets a laugh. He’s already at the door when he’s made his mind up and turns smiling softly at the teen.  
“Hey, Sti?”  
“Yah J?”   
Stiles answers tipping his head back to look at him.   
“I’m off tomorrow, do you maybe wanna go see a movie? We haven’t really hung out in a long time figured we should again.”   
Jordan asked a little tentative, he figured that he might be able to get to the bottom of everything and see what was up between the two of them, he just really hoped it wasn’t bad. But he didn’t expect to hear the frigid tone of the teen's voice when he spoke.  
“Ummm no thanks...you know I have a boyfriend right deputy?”  
Jordan floundered not really knowing what to say he just answered with a longer than needed “um”. That’s when the Sheriff spoke snapping out a cold and shiver-inducing “If that’s all deputy”, then points to the door dismissing him (it was really more like an exile). He sighs and leaves a frown deeply set on his face.

Jordan had, had a weird past few weeks. He’s normally used to people being nice, or kind, hell at the very least polite. The Sheriff and Stiles leading the forefront of all of that. But now… was a different story. Jordan had gotten nothing but dirty looks, hell shifts and of course Stiles ignoring him. He couldn’t believe this all and he had no clue what was the cause but he wanted to know what was going on. He had tried to talk to each of them and even the pack but they didn’t know anything and Peter Hale of all people was only snarling and growling at him whenever he was near. And that was the weird as hell cherry on top of this messed up Sunday. 

It came to a head about four weeks after that conversation in the Sheriff's office. Jordan had finally just gone out and done it, he knocked on the Martin’s front door and asked Ms. Martian if he could take Lydia out on a date to get her approval before he went to Lydia because of the age difference. When Natalie said yes and squealed before she fast walked to go get Lydia. He was so nervous and he couldn’t stand still and was sweating like crazy. When she walked down the stairs his mouth went dry and he had to try and remember to breathe because it was hard. He stammered out a “Hello” and then watched as her classic amused smirk pulled at her lips making him nervous enough that he blurted out an almost, somewhat mess of “Will you please join me for dinner this weekend?” She, to his surprise, said yes and told him where she wanted to eat and what time she wanted him to pick her up and then demanded to see his phone so she could type her name into it and give him her contact info. He couldn’t help but chuckle and say yes ma'am and just do as she wished. 

That’s how they ended up here, walking down the streets of Beacon Valley while eating ice cream after an amazing dinner at this off the wall Thai place. He was trying to not let his ice cream fall and doing a pretty good job of that but also doing a great job of getting it all over his face. She was laughing, carefree and bright with her stunning smile. She helped him clean his face smiling softly and Jordan cupped her cheek and leaned in close getting ready to kiss her but stops just a breath away to make sure it’s ok. She grabbed him by the shirt and yanks him the rest of the way kissing him surprisingly soft and sweet. He smiled against her lips and kissed her deeper getting lost in the feel of it. 

That’s when they heard the throats clearing in front of them. They broke apart blushing deeply and smiled at each other before they looked at where the sound came from. He was surprised to see the Sheriff and Stiles standing before them smirking and smiling softly at them. It was such a shock that Jordan was left dumbstruck and kind of angry. He glared at the two pulling Lydia closer and asked them coldly “If they needed anything”. John shook his head looking sheepish and apologetic, Stiles just looked amused and apologetic. Jordan...well he was confused. They nodded at each other all four of them before they separate and go in different ways.   
The next time he’s in at work he finds a big Tupperware container that was filled with the turtle cookies that only Stiles can make and they just so happen to be his favorite. All it says is “We’re sorry….”. Jordan has had a strange time at work lately… and he is just very confused. 

*Pack Night At Full Moon-Random Hottie (full moon is a supernatural club) 

The music's loud and feels like a thurm vibrating through the chest. The lights are bright and neon colored but not by much giving off bright short bursts of light not enough to really see but not leaving you in the dark. It was a Friday night and the Full Moon was packed. The pack had gone here instead of their normal trip to jungle when Erica had said she heard all about the fact that it is a were/supernatural club. Which meant that the wolves got to let go and not be worried but also meant that they were driving to Beacon Valley and that Stiles, Aly, and Danny were the only three humans and two out of the three had their boyfriends/mates there. 

Stiles was in the thick of it, dancing with Erica, Aly, and Isaac letting their bodies move against each other grind and tempt and tease all that watched. The big surprise to the pack...well the pack minus Stiles was when Derek joined in on their little pack love. They smiled and laughed dancing together, but it didn’t take long for him to tell that there was a change in the air.   
Derek had moved closer to him wrapping one of his large tan arms around him and molding himself to Stiles’ back. There were a few catcalls from the pack and Stiles could only laugh as he turned to see the smirk on Derek’s face and followed his line of sight to see a very agitated Creeper-wolf who was pacing the edge of the dance floor his eyes flashing. He shared a quiet laugh with Derek and then winked at Peter before he started to actively dance with the older male. He tried to make it look as sexual as possible letting Derek bury his face in his neck Stiles laying his head back on Derek’s shoulder as their bodies grind and wither against each other. He couldn’t help but laugh as he slides down the front of Derek’s body his hands trailing over him batting his eyes as he got up his body dragging against his as he did. They looked hot, he objectively knew they did, he could tell from the way eyes lingered and he couldn’t help but love that.  
It was only five minutes before the warm at his back was ripped away from him and he was hit with a somewhat chill. He turned in time to see Peter grabbing Derek and drawing him away, his ears picking up a deep possessive and full of warning growl that the senior wolf was letting rumble in his chest. 

He was surprised though when he felt arms wrap around him again, he looked over his shoulder and was surprised to find a gorgeous looking guy not much older than him with pale blue eyes, they weren’t as great as John’s greenish blue color but they were still pretty. He had deep chocolate hair cut really short along the sides and longer on the top. He also was sporting some awesome stubble.   
They started to dance slowly and in a dirty roll of the hips making Stiles gasp.   
“Hey baby boy, I was just watching you and Green eyes. It was hot as hell, I’m Theo by the way..”   
The guy said and then flashed his eyes and gave Stiles a fang-filled wicked grin.   
“I’m Stiles.”  
He said nodding a little dancing with him, he was just doing it to have but with a Stranger being the one to touch him instead of pack… it put him on edge. Especially when the said stranger was running his hands over his body moving frighteningly close to his dick and his ass. He was just about to pull away having had enough of the touchy and say “Thanks for the dance I’m gonna go find my friends” when his dance partner was yanked away. He looked up startled and found enraged Jade eyes, his widened greatly and he eped.   
“J-Dad!” 

John growled and pointed to where the pack was and glared grinding out a “Go” before he pushed Theo towards the door where a bunch of the B.C.S.D deputies were leading people out to check for drugs and I.D’s. He stood with the pack sighing and watching as the deputies went down the lines of people. Theo was still trying to talk to him though asking him out and casually touching him more than was needed. He opened his mouth to tell him where to stick it when John was there slamming him against the side of the club. He got Jordan to read him his rights and slap cuffs on his, if said deputy went a little rougher on him then anyone else and used some of his hellhound strength and made sure Theo knew that Stiles was like a little brother to him. An underaged little brother, no one was the wiser.

He was getting strange looks from everyone in the pack and Scott along with Isaac, Jackson, and Danny asking “What the Hell Stiles!” along with some other stuff. He sighs and looks down not sure what to say. He just shrugged and looked away from the pack smirking when he saw John and Parish pushing Derek and Peter out of the club the two wolves trying to fix themselves up. He shook his head at them and followed the pack after getting a “We will be talking later” from John.

Stiles couldn’t sleep he was going over all that had happened at the club and shook his head. He rolled over and hid his face in his pillow sniffling and whips angrily at his eyes. He shouldn’t be upset he just didn’t know if John was gonna leave him or not. He fell asleep but it was fitful and rough trying to ignore the looks that any of the awake pack members sent him. Peter and Derek pressing in close and surrounding him with warmth and love. 

Pack Meetings*

Stiles was running late, like really late he was supposed to be at the new packhouse like thirty minutes ago. The reason he wasn’t well...you can thank his boyfriend, his hot as burning boyfriend! He sighed as he finally got in through the door trying to catch his breath and make himself look like he didn’t just have a hot as hell make out session in on his couch that ended in an amazingly happy if not sticky mess. That lead to him trying to get changed and John kissing and sucking hickeys into his neck, shoulders, and collar bones.   
He let out a long-suffering sigh when he gets to the family room and found all of the pack's eyes on him. A few of them looking annoyed, disgusted, or just kind of angry (Isaac, Jackson, Derek, Boyd, and Scott). A few of them looked smug (Peter, Erica, Cora, Danny, Ethan, and Parish). Some confused or impotent ( Lydia, Allison, Aiden, Kira, and Malia). He shook his head, mouthed sorry and moved to sit by Peter. The older wolf giving him a fanged smile and a muttered: “Someone has been busy...you have been doing that a lot since that awful club issue.” He groaned and hid his face in his hands biting his lip.   
He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when someone let out a rude snort. It was most likely Jackson. He looked over to where the noise was and saw Jackson giving him a nasty sneer.   
“Come on let’s be real it’s not like he has anyone he’s doing anything with! The only thing that has changed in his scent is his arousal and the amount of time we can tell he spends on jerking it!” 

Derek made a face and growled at the pack and glared at them all even though his eyes were hurt and apologetic when he looked at Stiles. Peter, on the other hand, snarled at Jackson and started to stand when the blond stuck up teen smirked and winked at him. He sighed and put his hand on Peter’s forearm clutching it to get him to calm and to use the wolf as an anchor.  
“Let’s get back to business, shall we? We have a real issue going on.” 

Derek grunted out and raised his bushy serial killer eyebrows of doom at the pack when they all grumbled. They had just about started when Aiden spoke.   
“No wait, Derek I think we need to get this out. I mean who the hell would be with Stilinski in the first place. And Jackson is right his scent hasn’t changed. What does he do? I mean who is this amazing person he is with and why the hell is his scent still the same if he is with someone he just smells more strongly of his normal scent.” 

Aiden said in an annoyed and curious tone. Peter growled again and Derek as well this time. He marched up to Aiden and smacked him upside the head to get his attention. With the attention he had, he proceeded to then berate and chastise the young-wolf. 

They had gotten on after that no one wanting to say anything after Derek had taken angry at Aiden’s sharp comments and the twin ended up taking a hard smack to the face with claws. He was in the corner licking his wounds when John came in looking for Peter his eyes widening when he saw the whole pack looking at him. Stiles looked like he had been close to tears still and Peter was holding him in his lap sighing something long and suffering and looked at the Sheriff.   
‘Yes, Jonathan? What can I do for you this fine day?”   
The Sheriff looked at Stiles looked at Peter then glared at the pack growling.   
“What the Hell happened?”   
The pack looked down and away Erica pointing at Aiden and yelling   
“He Called My Batman A Delusional Spaz That Can’t Get AnyOne!” 

The Sheriff went straight to reaching for his gun turning to the still slowly healing teen, Parish jumped up after making Lydia sit up from leaning on him and grabbed the Sheriff’s gun from his holster before the man could his eyes glowing bright hellhound orange. The Sheriff practically growled at the hellhound and sighed moving to sit next to Peter and Stiles running his fingers through Stiles’s hair. The Sheriff was given his service weapon back after a very real promise not to shoot anyone right now if he got it back.   
John kept up running his fingers through Stiles’s hair as the meeting continued. He smiled softly at the teen, Stiles having moved partially into his lap sometime in the meeting. It was 45 minutes after he got there and it was all wrapping up when the whole pack froze, Stiles had let out a small whimper and the slow heartbeat none of them realized signaled an asleep Stiles sped up to a jackrabbit rate. Stiles was starting to have a nightmare and none of the pack were really sure what to do. But it became a moot point when all John did to get the rapidly distressed teen to calm down was to wrap around him placing Stiles’s head above his heart his arms tight around him. 

The pack was shocked when he calmed instantly no one thinking to question why the teen would calm so fast. The two left after a few minutes just to make sure Stiles was ok, they headed home in silence. Peter’s promise to return Rosco to the house making John feel better about leaving it behind.  
That and well, Stiles curled up sleeping with the jacket John draped over him when he set him inside the cruiser. 

+1 Double Date Movie Night. 

It had been several weeks since the Pack Meeting had happened, The Pack had taken out the group of Pixies that had been causing terror in the preserve and local backyards. It had been messy and frankly a pain in the ass. So, here they were now. It was a Friday night, normally pack movie night but all of them wanted date night; and well Stiles being who he is thought “ Hell, Why not make it a date/movie night and have it between the two none-flaunting couples?!”. John, not being able to say no when Stiles bats his large Whisky colored Doe eyes at him and then has the audacity to bit his full rosy bottom lip. He caved and said yes smiling softly and holding nothing but fondness for his baby boys joy. 

They were in the middle of some superhero movie Derek and Stiles both fought them to see. The older men didn’t really care they just wanted their boys happy and to be in their laps with their arms around them to keep them safe. So they each shared a look a wicked smile pulling at the corners of Peter’s mouth and he nodded, his head moving was the last thing he saw before he focused his attention on devouring his baby’s neck. He was making Stiles squirm he knew he was but he couldn’t help it he loved the noises he could pull from him. And from the other end of the room, it seemed like Peter was playing with Derek as well, pulling the same noises from his mate. 

Stiles was now shifting and rocking back against John making the man groan and grip his hips as they dragged together. He was trying so hard to be good and not truly touch, his baby wasn’t 18 yet close just one more month just sometimes...it really was a living hell. But he knew the rules and he was damn set on the fact that he was going to follow them because he wanted to do this right. He needed to do this right, And hell he was the Sheriff. 

He groaned again looking up meeting Stiles’s eyes. He had turned in John’s lap, turning around to make it easier to touch the man. The movie was now long forgotten as John sunk Human teeth into his neck and worried a spot into the skin sucking hard his teeth working the pale strip over making Stiles whimper and moan. He had no clue what Peter and Derek were doing his whole world was being taken up by his beautiful boy.   
“God Stiles! You have no clue what you do to me baby boy. I love having you squirming and writhing in pleasure on my lap or underneath me and the noises you make are so fucking tempting. I know you want me to take you, baby, I can feel it but just another month yah? I bet it’s been killing you huh? I know you aren’t one for patience but you have been so good, baby… so good for me sweetie.” 

All John got from the teen was a strangled Please before he was on his devouring his mouth. He gripped the teen’s hair noting that it had gotten the perfect length to grab and tugged lightly, tugging and guiding the way the way he wanted them to move. He didn’t expect his Boy to moan the way he did or have his hips and breath hitch and his stunning eyes to darken and practically explode. He opened his mouth for John practically letting him use his tongue to show Stiles what he’ll really do to him when he can. 

Stiles was just lost in it all. Lost in a sea of want, need, love, John. Normally he would be freaking out but it was, in all reality bliss. He may be lost in John but he was also anchored and safe. He was held down by the grip the older man had on his hip that was bound to bruise but he didn’t care, along with the sinful somewhat tight grip on his hair that made his eyes roll back every time the strands were tugged. He couldn’t help the whimper he let out or tugging up John’s dark blue henley that was Stiles’s favorite to see on the man. But right now, he needed more skin, needed to feel him against his. He made a pleased noise when John complied pulling the shirt off and dropping it on the couch before practically ripping Stiles’s off. Then they were moving…

John moved almost fast enough and smooth enough that if Stiles didn’t know any better he would say it was supernatural. He had laid down and moved them so that Stiles was straddling his lap. The older man sighs and looks up at his boy, he was stunning. His skin was flushed, his lips swollen and kissed rosy, his whiskey eyes blown. Stiles panted and licked his lips his eyes racking over all of John that he could see before meeting his eyes letting out a small whimper of want. He yanked John into a kiss, it wasn’t smooth or in anyway perfect it was sloppy and full of tongue and lips that just slid over each other. Stiles’s nails dragging down John’s chest scratching softly at the hard muscles as they moved causing John to moan and buck against him. 

John loved when his baby boy fought back and having his boy on top of him like this drove him crazy. He couldn’t help but moan when his baby let those blunt nails dig into his skin and drag it across him. He let his hands wander from his boys him to his amazing ass gripping there and encouraging him to rock against him.  
“Come on baby just like that, go ahead take what you need... God, you look so fucking, sexy baby.” 

Stiles couldn’t take it he was so close he just followed the encouraging hands on his ass and ground against him hard and slow. He could feel John tightening up under him the man’s kisses getting rough and less controlled as he mouthed at Stiles’s chest biting down on where his shoulder met his neck making Stiles cry out and cum with the over stimulation to his already bitten and thoroughly marked neck. John watched him in awe of how pretty Stiles was rocking against him until he came. 

UpStairs  
Peter and Derek had moved upstairs fairly quickly leaving the two Stilinski men to have the couch because they didn’t need as much room as the two Hales. They hadn’t been having sex for very long, the trust-building taking a while but it had been truly worth it. They didn’t have it often, most of the time they had several wolves around the house so it made it hard to get the time to have sex. So it’s no surprise that Peter couldn’t keep his hands off of him the whole time they were watching the movie. But damn when his pup grabbed his hand and lead him up the stairs his control snapped. He picked him up took him to their (Derek’s room had become there’s) and proceeded to rip his cub's clothes off kissing every inch of the now man that he could.   
The sex was rough and full of growls and snarls, a pleasure that was in a way painful. The actual sex hadn’t taken a long time but it was good...very good. Messy with the amount of lube they used and the prep was long but god Derek couldn’t even be mad about it and he knew that Peter liked sex to be more on the dirty side and he couldn’t really hold it against him this time. It had been amazing and wonderful when everything was said and done. 

They had to have a shower after, once they came down from the high. They were covered in cum, lube, and sweat. Neither one of them cared, in fact, Derek loved smelling like Peter and having the man smell like his as well. The had taken the time to wash each other running their hands over each other slowly enjoying the way they could just touch. They had to jerk each other off again before they got out but even that made Derek and Peter tingle and left them in a purring content mess.

They got out and got dressed listening closely to the house before walking down the stairs Peter’s arms wrapped around Derek making it a little awkward for the younger wolf. Walking into the living room they found both Stilinski men shirtless and snuggled together Stiles laying on top of John his eyes dropping as the older man ran his fingers through his hair making him hum in pleasure and stretch out, even more, hiding his face in John's neck. 

Peter chuckled and shook his letting Derek drag him over to the couch that they had vacated earlier and then he let him reset the movie to where it was when things had gotten hot and heated. Derek laid down spreading out with his head in the older wolfs lap talking quietly with Stiles about what’s different between the movie and the comic and which one is better.   
John had been dozing in and out mouth at the unmarked side of Stiles’s neck trying to get him to calm down and stop moving wiggling from where he was lying on top of him. He sighed and hit the couch with the back of his head laughing at just the sheer antics from his boy. 

He was just about to say something when he heard two deep warning growls come from Peter and Derek. Stiles and John looked over at them to see Peter’s supernatural blue and Derek’s Ruby red. Their eyes were trained somewhere behind the couch the two wolves frozen where they were at. Stiles let out a soft whimper before turning to follow their gaze his whole body losing color. John sat up looking at the doorway seeing the whole pack standing there. None of them saying anything but they all had various looks on their faces. 

Scott was looking confused and disgusted along with Jackson, Isaac, Allison, and Kira. Erica, Ethan, Danny, and Aiden looked stunned but like they were thinking about it and they liked what they saw. Malia, Lydia, and Parrish looked shocked, curious and also like they really couldn’t care all at the same time which weirdly worked. What really surprised him but shouldn’t have was the first person to speak was Jackson. “Damn I guess we all know now that Stilinski really is with someone”

A few of the pack laughed or snorted Danny laughing and yelling out “we found out which daddy he is with after all” Erica was next making a few comments about manwiches and how much she wanted to be in between the two men in each couple. And then something Boyd covered up and but by then Peter was laughing a full joyous noise that that none of the pack ever really heard. Scott and Kira had left without a word fairly quickly same as Isaac and Allison. Ethan, Aiden, and Cora all just shrugged and said it was a thing that wolves sometimes did and the other just shrugged making comments about how it should be consensual, please don’t do it around them, as long as it’s not some wired spell and so on. 

When that was all said and done the pack just sat and they continued to watch the movie on the flat screen. The two Stilinski men pulling their shirts on and cuddling up with each other as well as the two Hale men that curled around each other. The pack didn’t bring it up again, even if the two couples still got strange looks and a lot of comments. 

And if Scott slowly pulled away from the pack along with Kira and Allison, Isaac staying with Derek even though it would take a long time for it to be ok between him and the pack, no one ever said anything.   
They are a family no matter what and…. well no matter who you love.


End file.
